


Day 19: A Delayed Christmas

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boxing Day, Burnt Turkey, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clint can't cook, Gen, Late For Christmas, M/M, burnt food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Bucky misses Christmas so Clint decides to celebrate when he get's back.





	

When Bucky got home on boxing day he felt exhausted. He was ready to murder Fury for keeping him and Steve away for Christmas, I mean Christmas! Come on! 

 

He got out of the car outside the farm and the first thing he noticed was the smoke alarm screaming at him. _What the hell?_ He ran into the house and headed straight to the kitchen where a torrent of smoke was spilling out into the rest of the house. 

 

He paused in the doorway, Clint was inside armed with a fire extinguisher. Squirting foam furiously at what looked like a turkey only it was charcoal black. Bucky quickly grabbed a tea towel and started flapping it at the alarm, letting the fresh air sooth it into silence. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, turning to face his boyfriend who haddn't yet noticed his presence. 

 

He laughed as Clint jumped, sending foam flying. "Oh god, sorry." He blushed and looked around nervously. "I... uh." He swallowed and continued to blush. "I was cooking." He offered only making Bucky laugh more. "I can see that." He quickly scanned the room only to find more trays of burnt food. "The, uh... the turkey caught on fire..."

 

Bucky took the extinguisher out of Clint's grip and leant it against one of the chairs before pulling him into his arms. "Why were you burning a turkey?" Clint huffed, pulling back slightly and glaring up at him. "I didn't do it on purpose! I was trying to make Christmas dinner." Bucky smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "You can't cook." He smirked and Clint sighed.

 

"I missed you." Clint said instead, snuggling closer to Bucky's chest. "I had to spend Christmas with Tony." Bucky chuckled. "How awful for you." Clint grinned. "It was terrible! He got drunk and moped about missing Steve." 

"Steve did the same thing, well without the drinking." He leant down, nuzzling Clint's hair slightly. "I nearly killed Fury when he said we had to stay out there the extra day." Bucky had been looking forward to what was supposed to be their first christmas together. "That's why I tried making dinner. So we could have christmas together... just a day late." 

 

Bucky smiled softly, squeezing Clint closer. "Well I appreciate the thought." Clint looked up to him with a small smile. "Yeah?" Bucky nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "As long as we're together I don't care about anything else." Clint grinned up at him, wide enough to touch his eyes. "The presents are still all under the tree." Bucky smiled, knowing how hard it would have been for Clint not to open anything. "Well that sounds like a good place to start." Bucky grinned as Clint gave a light squeal and ran off into the livingroom. 


End file.
